


Before

by LibbyTweed



Series: The one good thing... [1]
Category: The Great Escape (1963)
Genre: (of course), Additional tags will be added eventually, Awkward Conversations, Bromance, Claustrophobia, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Original Character Death(s), Panic Attacks, Slow Build, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Willie/Danny centric, additionaly, as in just friendship and (not unrequited) crush in this fic, but they don't notice it, description of war and imprisonment, sympathy at first sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyTweed/pseuds/LibbyTweed
Summary: This story takes place before the movie.It follows the life of Danny and Willie from their first meeting to the events of The Great Escape.This is the first part of a series that takes a look at the journey and friendship (and developing relationship) of these two men before, during and after the events of the movie.





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present I made myself (okay, technically, my birthday is over, but… ), because I’ve got this idea in my head for a long time now.  
> I really like that movie and fell in love with the characters (especially these two) immediately. The connection and chemistry between them is just so great; and I wanted more. Actually, I can just recall one other fic were they meet for the first time? So, I made my own.
> 
> To be honest, this isn’t finished yet and is (together with the other three parts) the longest fic I’ve ever written until now. But if a story comes to me, asking to be written, I can’t say no. ;-)  
> Also, English isn’t my native language; and although I’ve reread it several times, I want to apologize for any mistake you find.
> 
>  
> 
> And finally, thank you for giving this a chance and enjoy the first chapter of this story.

** It started with a smile **

 

 

He could feel their eyes on him, as he entered the room. Some of them were just curious, other suspicious. Danny could understand them, but he still felt uncomfortable and out of place. Breathing in deeply, he tried to shake of the unpleasant feeling and searched for a place to stand, away from the crowd. He found one on the nearest wall, not too far away from the exit and close to a little window.

Relieved, he made his way through the people, careful not to disturb anyone. Occasionally, the chatters stopped as he walked by. Danny tried not to wonder if it was because they were talking about him or because they don’t trust the new one. It doesn’t really matter, either way.

Once he reached his destination, he looked up, curious himself about the unknown people. After all, they were his new comrades. Pain filled his heart at the thought and the memories it brought up. He would fight; and he would find a way to free his homeland from the German conquerors; or he would die trying.

As Danny looked around, most people avoided his eyes, looking somewhere else fast or ignoring him altogether. All but one, a young blond man, who openly stared at him and offered a smile as their eyes met over the room. A smile, so bright and carefree, that it seemed totally out of place; like they were meeting at a bar – where it also could have been debatable – and not in the middle of a disastrous war, waiting for a debriefing session. Before he could have thought about it properly, Danny nodded towards him in a greeting gesture. _So much about staying alone_ , an inner voice slightly mocked him.

The next hours were - just like the last weeks honestly - almost a blur of new impressions. He listened to plans, strategies and commands; tried to follow as best as he could despite his own exhaustion and the foreign language. This is the right thing to do, he assured himself once again. He was a flier, after all, and he didn’t plan to just surrender for some German bastard. And they could use any help they could get.

‘Maybe that’s why they were accepting me so fast’ Danny wondered, while he stood outside, watching the first stars coming out on the evening sky; a pale blue with dirty, orange clouds here and there. The fresh air felt wonderful and he enjoyed the moment of silence, away from anyone else inside. However, that moment was over as someone spoke up beside him.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Danny nearly jumped at the sound of a voice next to him, because he didn’t heard anyone approach. He really should try to get some sleep, if he didn’t want himself killed. Looking up, he saw the blond man from before, the friendly, almost carefree smile still or again on his lips. Not like he had looked at him every now and then in the past hours, sometimes catching his eyes in the progress. They had a light blue color, as he could see now, reminding him of the winter sky at home.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. You want one?” he asked, offering him a cigarette. Danny gave it and the man himself a thoughtful look. He didn’t smoke often; and he was always wary about new people, rightfully in these days. But he didn’t want to be impolite and… there was something about the other man that he couldn’t actually describe. He felt a strange connection, coming with an unearned trust, so he slowly nodded.

“Thank you.”

The smile on the young face somehow brightens even more and the blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the fading daylight as a second cigarette found its way out of a nearly unused package.

“So, you’re the new one. I didn’t catch your name back there, sorry. You are?”

“Flight Lieutenant Velinski.”

A soft chuckle was the first reaction to that.

“Since we’re standing out here, smoking together; I think we can skip the ranks. I’m William – or just Willie, only my father calls me William.” He offered a hand to shake.

“Danny.”

Their hands touched in a firm shake; one rough from hard work and an even harder life, the other softer but strong nonetheless. After that, they stand together in silence for a while, enjoying the company and blowing smoke in the sky. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, yet his newfound comrade seemed to feel the need to break it once again.

“Well, where are you from?”

“A small town near Warsaw” he answered vaguely; because after all, they’ve just met and the blond man wouldn’t be familiar with the name of his hometown anyway. Willie let the smoke escape in a low whistle.

“That’s a long way from home.”

The other man shrugged, the bitterness evidenced on his face, enlightened only by the soft glow off his cigarette and the dimmed light shining through a nearby window. They would have to go inside soon, but Willie wasn’t quite ready to say good night just now and end their slightly awkward conversation.

“Why did you come here, then? Sorry, I’m just curious…” he added quickly at the wary look Danny shot him. He couldn’t blame him. The man just had to leave everything behind, they were in the middle of a god damn war, and here he was, trying to make bad small talk in the dawn of the night with a complete stranger.

“Warsaw had fallen. It wasn’t safe back there anymore. Not much I could have done. Here, I can continue to fight for the freedom. I know how to fly, I know how to fight. It was… how do you say it? It was the logical thing to do.” He eventually said honestly, while he stubbed out the cigarette carefully with his boot.

“So, do you like it here?” Willie asked and immediately cringed at the stupid and inappropriate question; while Danny looked at him with a raised eyebrow, asking without a word “Are you serious?” but also mildly amused at the obvious uneasiness of the other man.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, that was a stupid question. Let’s… just pretend I never said that, okay?” he said, a mild blush visible in the weak light. But his worries seemed to be unnecessary, as he saw the amused twinkle in the dark eyes and the lips twitching, like the other man was about to smile. Though instead, he shook his head and said:

“Anyway, it’s late. I want to get some sleep before getting to know your English machines tomorrow. You’re going, too, or…?” Danny asked, suddenly a bit unsure himself. After all, his plan really was to keep for himself and the conservation strictly to “Yes” or “No” or whatever was relevant for the mission. He somehow didn’t expect to end in a private conversation with a stranger that reminded him of a puppy in some way. And that just shook his head himself with a bit of regret in his eyes, as he said:

“No, I’m flying tonight. Final debriefing is in… half an hour” he ended with a quick check on his watch.

“I see. Well, good luck then. Or, I don’t know… stay safe?”

A chuckle was again the first response to that.

“Thanks. Good night.”

They separated with a friendly nod, before Willie turned around again.

“Hey, I… It was nice meeting you.” He said, a bit insecure, but again with an honest smile as he held out his hand a second time. And this time, Danny couldn’t help himself and smiled, too; the first real smile in what felt like ages that light up his face and reached his eyes. He took the hand and nodded.

“Yes, it was. And, who knowes, maybe next time, I can even ask one or two questions, too.” He only partial joked.

“You could have done that tonight, too, you know?”

“Oh, well…”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“So am I.”

With that, they finally let go off each other hand and, with another respectful nod of the head, went their different ways, still smiling. After all, with everything around them falling apart, meeting a friendly person again _was_ something to look forward to. Maybe the one good thing that comes with a war like that, was that people were meeting who otherwise most likely would have never met each other, they both pondered.

 

Little did they know that it would be almost a year until they meet again, in a POW camp of all places, because Willie was going to be shot down that very same night, while Danny followed three months later…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I really hope you liked it.
> 
> If you could leave a comment, constructive critique or “just” some kudos for me I would be more than happy.  
> Anyway, I wish you a nice day or night or whatever suits you’re reading time.
> 
>  
> 
> Tweedles,  
> your Libby


End file.
